Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory
Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory is another movie of Weekenders and friends’ Amazing Explorations. Summary Code Lyoko was a factory with a group of five teenagers called the Lyoko Warriors who travel to the virtual world of Lyoko to battle against a malignant artificial intelligence, X.A.N.A who threatens Earth. When Tino and his friends located a book called "Jeremie's Journal" The heroes embark on a quest to find Code Lyoko. Plot The Story of Lyoko Six months ago, Ulrich, Yuma, and Aelita was in Lyoko fighting X.A.N.A’s monsters, then Aelita finds her memory in the tower where X.A.N.A’s monsters were guarding. When Jeremie accesses the process to transport Aelita from Lyoko to Earth, she was so happy to be on Earth from Lyoko. But when Jeremie turns off X.A.N.A, Aelita passes out. He turn it back on, Aelita awakes. When Jeremie examine her, he discovered the X.A.N.A affected her with a virus. So he decided to make an anti-virus to free Aelita from X.A.N.A. 6 months later In six months later, in Equestria, Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer were having a picnic on top of the hill. Fluttershy was jealous when Tino is hanging out with Sunset Shimmer. She going to get between them, but she couldn’t because Sunset Shimmer will be heartbroken. Pinkie Pie was a party and she trips over a strange book on the ground. Jeremie's Journal Pinkie Pie then gives the mysterious book to Princess Luna, Luna then tells her daughter to bring in Princess Twilight Sparkle. When Pinkie Pie does, the Princess Twilight Sparkle unwrap the book and discover its Jeremie’s Journal! Princess Twilight Sparkle then share the book with the others, so they decide to go on a quest to find Lyoko. They decide to send some old friends on the quest. Out to the Sky/the X.A.N.A attack Soon everyone was on a ship, above the military. Inside the ship was a great air ship, thee they meet Ronald McDonald, his friends, Professor Utonium, The Powerpuff Girls Z, and a few others joining their journey to the factory. Then, Celestia introduces the captain, Korso. Once everyone boards the air ship, they set off for the start to Lyoko. Tino then notices Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, Lola, Robotgirl, Ms. Frizzle, her class, and The DigiDestined and their digimon, on this quest to and much to his surprise. But later, they were soon attacked by X.A.N.A’s monster that appeared out of nowhere. But soon they escaped on board mini-ships and soon reached the accent highway that would lead to Kadic Academy and Lyoko. The Journey begins They get organized and soon the quest for the lost kingdom begins. As they continue the road, they might found the entrance to Lyoko. With Tino using the Jeremie's Journel for their guide they are making fine progress. But they do run into a few obstacles, such as a huge cricket and a giant road block. Then soon they came to an old clearing just near a bridge with an odd glowing thing coming down from the ceiling. Later that night/FIRE!! Later that night the group made camp for the night. Tino then shared how there was a page missing from the journal. And after sharing a few stories, they turned in for the night. Then some strange figures came to the camp and scoped the place but fleed when Bonnie had woken up. But Bonnie then inadvertently woke up a swarm of fireflies. But these weren't regular, everyday fireflies. When Bonnie tried to swat them away with a cloth, and when it touched one, it caught fire! Bonnie quickly alerted everyone else of the danger and they all began to flee across the bridge. But then the back of the passage blocked by boulders sending the whole convoy sliding down a hill and crashing into the bottom of a sewer. Luckily, the volcano wasn't active. But Tino had landed somewhere away from the convoy and got injured in the act. Then the group of five teenaged kids showed up again. The girl saw that he was injured so his used her hand to heal him. Lyoko!/Team Lyoko But then the sound of the machines' engines spook the teenagers away. But Tino chase them then they see a light, when they come out of the sewer side followed by everyone else. They all are shocked to see the factory where Lyoko and the lab are located. Then they were being encountered by the same group of teenaged kids, the same girl that healed Tino was talking to him. Then the girl came to Tino when Tino introduces himself and his friends and the girl reveals to be Aelita Schaeffer, and her friends, Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yuma Ishiyama, and Odd Della Robbia. The Tino and the other all share an embrace, as everyone else is confused over the matter. Tino then introduces Sunset Shimmer to Aelita and her friends as Twilight introduces Thomas, her friends, and the DigiDestined to them. The rest of the group goes to see where Lyoko is. Exploring Lyoko/The power of Lyoko's secrets Aelita then escorts the group to the inside of the factory and introduces them to Lyoko, a virtual world, where she came from. Jeremie tells Aelita to them to show their friends Lyoko and Kadic Academy, Ash and Serena are amazed by Kadic Academy’s lunchroom, Dot and Pinkie Pie are enjoying their SPA. While Carver and the guys are amazed by their booze. Littlefoot is amazed by a tree stars paradise. Fluttershy has find many of the kingdom's animals interesting. Rarity, and Zoe have find lots of jewels, money, treasures, and jaw breakers. DigiDestined, Cale, and Akima are interested in the amazing technology of Kadic Academy. Then Aelita shares with Tino about Lyoko, and how she was pursued by X.A.N.A against her own knowledge. And he wishes to find out about the history of Lyoko, Tino then explore a Lyoko and find out about Aelita and X.A.N.A. Captain Korso's true colors Tino and Aelita return to the real world, and see Korso and his men armed. And he reveals he has stolen a page from the book, and secretly lead Oogie Boogie, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ichy and Dil, Dr. Facilier, Trina Riffin, Biskit Twins, Janet, and Captain Hook, to the city. The two then figure out that they're after X.A.N.A for money and making Tino join the Dazzlings. They invade the supercomputer lab and Korso beats Jeremie and demands him where X.A.N.A is. He then threatens to shoot him and gives him the count of 10 to tell him. Then Korso discovers the location of the secret way to X.A.N.A. He takes Tino and Aelita to the machine, and wonders how to get the machine. Korso turns X.A.N.A off and Aelita faints. Jeremie's story off Aelita/Going after Korso Korso and the others then load Aelita onto a truck, then Korso punches Tino, and tells him “leave it this way kid, you’re the guy who discovered Lyoko and now you’re part of the museum”. The villains leave and Korso lock the heroes in, meanwhile Dana and Maurecia are examing Jeremie. Jeremie tells Tino to come he explains about Aelita and her powers. The he explains how Aelita has had passed out when he first turn off the X.A.N.A; Aelita will die because X.A.N.A affected her with a virus. But if they turn off X.A.N.A, Aelita will be lost. Tino decides to team up with Jeremie, Yuma, Ulrich, and Odd to go after Korso. But Twilight gave them few things about Korso, he's never surprised and he has guns. Tino thanks Twilight for the warning and he gets out Solar Beam while the rest of our heroes gun their guns ready. Our heroes even provide a few of the guards with guns too, Ash and his friends send out their Pokémon, Jeremie, Yuma, Ulrich, and Odd gathered their vehicles, Tia and his team gathered their digimon and they took off. Meanwhile the villains made a portal to Equestria in the sky preparing to leave. Battle above the sky Our heroes persuade in the sky, and soon get into battle. The Digimon and The Powerpuff Girls Z destroyed the cannons, while some of our heroes are fighting the planes in their own planes. Meanwhile the Lyoko Warriors blow up Diesel, and Oogie Boogie, killing them. Using her horn, Cera blasts off Team Rocket into the sky, then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gotten soaked in mud. Then once it crashes, Tommy kills Ahuizotl and his cats. Then the Elsa freeze Brittany and Whittany sends a rocket flying straight for them. Ash and the Rainbooms defeats the Dazzlings. Then the Twilight blow up Dr. Facilier’s charm and he gets dragged back to Mephiles’ world, then kill all of Korso's men and Thomas scares away Ichy and Dil, and sends Trina, Janet and Captain Hook flying, leaving Korso the last one. Tino and Jeremie vs Captain Korso Tino and Jeremie crash their ship into the airship then tackle Korso down then he tries to choke them but Tino kicks him off to a railing, and grabs on. He sees his Jericho 941 pistol, tries to grab it but Tino gets it. Tino then points his gun to his face, Korso advices him to shoot him, Tino does so but instead she makes a gun sound and destroys it. Sunset Shimmer picks up one of the soldiers' bazookas and fire at the airship main controls. Korso gets back up takes his Machete and tries to slice their heads off, the 2 landed on the crate with Aelita. Korso loses his patience and jumps on top of the crate, after swinging a couple of times, Korso then get killed when Tino slashes his arm with a crystal shard (which gradually turns him to crystal), and then Jeremie collides him with his air ship's propellers. Saving Aelita The crate, Tino, and Jeremie fall to the ground and land with a hard beat. Then the rest of the airship crashes onto the ground, in which it causes the students of Kadic Academy to know the secret. Quickly, they try to lift the crate with one of the ships but the hook breaks off. Don't wanting to lose their best friend, the 2 heroes wrap a chain around the crate and lift it themselves help from Lor, Carver, Tish, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike. They all manage to fly out of the volcano just as lava starts to flow out. Once they land back in the city Jeremie and Tino use the two poles to break open the crate and free Aelita. Then Jeremie send in the amnesia machine to cause the students of Kadic Academy to lose a memory of them found out the secret of Aelita and want back to class. Then when XANA’s monsters appeared out of nowhere and attack them, but The Lyoko Warriors showed up and save them. But then, Aelita was rise from her pass out and fights with Lyoko, and transport Tino and his friends to Lyoko. She then embraces her friends from XANA’s monsters. Aelita has Returned!/Ending After plugging in X.A.N.A and Aelita was awaken from being passed out, Aelita hugs Tino and Jeremie for saving her. And looking at her new friends she smiled in happiness. Tino and Sunset Shimmer decides to stay with The Lyoko Warriors just for helping Aelita get her memories back at Kadic Academy. As they went back to Equestria, they concoct a tale that they never found Lyoko, and claim that everyone missing and had gone down with the ship. Celestia finds a note that Tino and Sunset write and the necklace was on it. Celestia puts on the necklace to remind her of Tino and Sunset. Jeremie, then access Tino and Sunset Shimmer to Lyoko. Trivia *Ronald McDonald and his friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, Lola, Robotgirl, Ms. Frizzle and her class, Professor Utonium, Powerpuff Girls Z, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Cale Tucker, Akima, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Clement, Bonnie, Serena, Oogie Boogie, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ichy and Dil, Dr. Facilier, Diesel, Diesel 10, Trina Riffin, Biskit Twins, Janet, Captain Hook, and Team Rocket guest star in this film. *This film is based off the movie; "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" Scene #The Story of Lyoko #6 Months Later #Jeremie's Journal #Out to the Sky/the X.A.N.A attack #The Journey begins #Later that night/FIRE!! #Lyoko!/Team Lyoko #Exploring Lyoko/The power of Lyoko's secret #Captain Korso's true colors #Jeremie's story of Aelita/Going after Korso #Battle above the sky #Tino and Jeremie vs. Captain Korso #Saving Aelita #Aelita has Returned!/Ending Soundtrack * Noam- A World Without Danger Credits Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Movies Category:Epic films